Kleine Schritte Teil 2 Veränderungen
by Cream
Summary: Als frischgebackener Vater eröffnet sich für Daniel eine Welt neuer Erfahrungen.


Autor: Cream eMail: Cream0575@aol.com Fandom: Stargate SG1 Staffel: 4, direkt nach Episode "Die Rückkehr d. Osiris" Rating: G Hauptpersonen: D, andere Typ der Story: AU (Altern.Univ.), Hurt/Comfort, Humor Zusammenfassung: Als frischgebackener Vater eröffnet sich für Daniel eine Welt neuer Erfahrungen. Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. und Double Secret Production etc.. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors! Warnung: Diese Geschichte ist ziemlich schmalzig, aber die Idee ging mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf und ich hatte einfach zu viel Spaß beim Schreiben! Allerdings wird auch mal geflucht! ( Feedback: Sehr gerne solange sie konstruktiv ist!!! "Flames" werden ausgelacht.  
Titel: Kleine Schritte Teil 2: Veränderungen by Cream  
Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages fielen durch die Vorhänge vor den Fenstern und tauchten den Raum ein sanftes Licht. Durch die geschlossenen Fenster konnte man gedämpft das morgendliche Gezwitscher der Vögel hören sowie einige Autos, die mehrere Stockwerke tiefer die Strasse entlang fuhren. Daniel fühlte sich mollig warm und wollte sich noch tiefer in sein Sofa vergraben als er merkte, dass etwas oder jemand dicht an seiner Seite in seinem Arm lag. Verdutzt blinzelte er sich den Schlaf aus seinen Augen und sah noch einmal hin. Es war doch kein Traum gewesen sondern Wirklichkeit. In seinem Arm lag sein kleiner Sohn, der seine kleine Stubsnase in die blaue Kuscheldecke gedrückt hatte und fest schlief.  
  
Ein leichtes Lächeln brach auf Daniels Gesicht aus als er das engelhafte Gesicht des Kindes genauer betrachtete. Er war gerührt über das Vertrauen, dass der Kleine in ihm zu haben schien, obwohl er ihn bis gestern abend noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
  
Er seufzte tief und musste wieder an seine verstorbene Frau denken. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem er Sha're kennen gelernt hatte, war er sich sicher gewesen niemals Kinder haben zu wollen. Zu schmerzlich waren seine eigenen Kindheitserinnerungen für ihn gewesen. Doch mit Sha're hatten sich seine Zweifel in alle Winde zerstreut und beide hatten sich sehnlichst ein Kind gewünscht. Doch leider war ihnen dieser Wunsch nicht erfüllt worden. Etwas traurig geworden sah er wieder in das Gesicht seines Sohnes und hoffte inständig, dass er in seiner neuen Aufgabe als Vater nicht versagen würde.  
  
Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Armbanduhr verriet ihm, dass es langsam Zeit wurde aufzustehen. Jack und Sam würden bald hier sein und sie zum einkaufen abholen und sicher würden sie eine Weile brauchen, bevor sie startbereit sein würden. Vorsichtig weckte er seinen Sohn und einen Moment später sah er in ein paar blaue Augen, die ihn verschlafen anblinzelten.  
  
"Hey. Guten Morgen." flüsterte Daniel und lächelte freundlich. Der Junge blinzelte erneut und drückte sein müdes Gesicht wieder in seine Seite.  
  
"Okay. Weißt Du was? Du kannst noch ein paar Minuten weiter schlafen während ich schon mal duschen gehe und mich anziehe, in Ordnung?"  
  
Ein Nicken sagte Daniel, dass sein Vorschlag angenommen war, doch der Griff der kleinen Hand an seinem T-Shirt sagte ihm, dass es Johnny bevorzugen würde, wenn sein Vater noch bei ihm bliebe. Daniel ließ sich erweichen und blieb noch für einige Minuten mit ihm auf dem Sofa liegen, eng aneinander gekuschelt.  
  
~~~  
  
Nachdem Daniel seine tägliche Morgentoilette beendet hatte, half er Johnny bei seinem Bad. Während der Junge in der Badewanne einweichte und immer höhere Schaumberge aufschlug, suchte Daniel für ihn einige frische Sachen aus seiner Reisetasche, die er anziehen konnte. Just in diesem Moment klingelte es an seiner Haustür.  
  
"Sam! Jack! Hi!" rief er überrascht und hielt seinen Freunden die Tür auf, so dass sie eintreten konnten.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Daniel. Wir hatten uns schon gedacht, dass Sie Zwei schon auf sein würden, schließlich sind die wenigsten Kinder Langschläfer." sagte Jack, der an diesem Morgen überaus fröhlich und motiviert zu sein schien.  
  
"Wo versteckt er sich denn?" fragte Sam, die ihren Blick nicht gerade unauffällig durch die Wohnung schweifen ließ als würde sie befürchten, Daniel hätte das Kind an eine der vielen Wände getackert. Nebenbei stellte sie eine große Packung Kinder-Frühstücksflocken auf dem Küchentresen ab, die sie für Johnny mitgebracht hatte. Ihre Neffen aßen diese Sorte immer sehr gerne und weil sie genau wusste, dass Daniels Frühstück immer nur aus Kaffee bestand, hielt sie es für eine gute Idee eine Packung mitzubringen.  
  
"Der ist noch in der Badewanne," antwortete Daniel. "Ich war gerade dabei ihm einige Sachen zum Anziehen rauszusuchen als Sie geklingelt haben. Ähm..., ich werde ihn mal schnell rausholen. Wenn Sie in der Zwischenzeit vielleicht Kaffee aufsetzen könnten?"  
  
Daniel unterzog Johnny's Kinderkleidung einer sehr kritischen Betrachtung, besonders den aufgestickten Bärchen und Blümchen, die ihm offensichtlich alles andere als zusagten.  
  
"Klar. Kein Problem." // Offensichtlich nicht gerade die Stilrichtung, die ein Vater für seinen Sohn aussuchen würde //, dachte Jack und schmunzelte, als er Daniel kopfschüttelnd mit den Klamotten in der Hand durch die Badezimmertür eilen sah.  
  
Im nächsten Moment hörten Sam und Jack ein glitschendes Geräusch gefolgt von einem dumpfen Aufprall.  
  
"DADDY!!!" rief eine hohe Kinderstimme.  
  
~~~  
  
Jack und Sam sahen sich erschrocken an und eilten sofort ins Badezimmer. Dort fielen ihre Blicke auf die klitschnasse Person, die auf den mit Badewasser überschwemmten Fliesen lag, alle Viere weit von sich gestreckt.  
  
"Daniel! Sind Sie in Ordnung?" rief Sam besorgt und eilte an seine Seite, bedacht darauf nicht noch selbst auf den nassen Fliesen auszurutschen. Vorsichtig half sie ihm dabei sich aufzusetzen.  
  
"Ich bin okay! Au, mein A...äh...Hinterteil!" fluchte Daniel.  
  
"Daniel! Achten Sie auf Ihre Wortwahl in der Gegenwart Ihres Sohnes!" ermahnte Sam ihn leise aber bestimmt. Daniel sah den schuldbewussten Blick des Jungen und beschloss, fürs erste lieber seinen Mund zu halten.  
  
Auch Jack's Augen fielen auf die stille Person in der übervollen Badewanne, die in dem ganzen Badeschaum fast zu verschwinden schien. Ohne Zweifel hatte der Kleine sich genauso erschreckt wie Daniel. Jack griff sich ein großes Handtuch, hob den Jungen aus der Wanne und rubbelte ihn trocken. Währenddessen stand Daniel wieder auf seinen Beinen, wenn auch nicht ganz so gerade wie zuvor und drückte Jack die Kindersachen in die Hand, die wie durch ein Wunder trocken geblieben waren.  
  
"Jack, würden Sie ihn bitte anziehen? Ich werde mal kurz verschwinden und meine Sachen wechseln." und Daniel verschwand mit einem steifen Gang aus dem Badezimmer.  
  
"Sir, ich werde wieder in die Küche gehen und das Frühstück für die Beiden vorbereiten," und damit ließ auch Sam die beiden Jungs alleine.  
  
Johnny hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt, während Jack anfing ihm seine Kindersachen anzuziehen. Als er ihm schließlich die Hosenträger befestigte, schaute der Junge ihn mit großen schuldigen Augen an.  
  
"Hat mein Daddy sich sehr weh getan?" fragte er leise.  
  
Jack sah in das sorgenvolle Gesicht und versuchte das Kind zu beruhigen.  
  
"Nein, bestimmt nicht. Dein Daddy hat sich nur erschrocken und sein Po tut ihm vielleicht ein bisschen weh, aber das ist ganz schnell wieder vorbei. Mach' Dir darüber keine Gedanken, Johnny."  
  
Der Junge sah Jack genau an und schien nicht sonderlich überzeugt zu sein. Also setzte Jack fürs erste auf eine wirkungsvolle Ablenkungstaktik.  
  
"Hey, hast Du Hunger? Also ICH habe einen Bärenhunger. Lass uns mal in die Küche gehen und sehen, was Carter....äh...Sam Euch schönes vorbereitet hat und vielleicht bekomme ich auch noch ein bisschen was ab."  
  
Nun nickte Johnny schon enthusiastischer und Jack nahm ihn auf den Arm und trug ihn in die Küche.  
  
~~~  
  
Nachdem Johnny seine Frühstücksflocken gegessen hatte und Daniel wieder in der Lage war aufrecht zu gehen ohne eine Grimasse zu schneiden, machten sie sich auf den Weg ins nahegelegene Einkaufszentrum. Als sie den Wagen auf dem großen Parkplatz geparkt hatten überzeugte Daniel seinen Sohn, seine Schmusedecke lieber im Wagen zu lassen, damit sie nicht verloren ginge. Johnny schaute etwas enttäuscht, gehorchte aber seinem Vater und folgte dicht hinter ihm, als sie über den riesigen Parkplatz liefen.  
  
Als Daniel keine Anstalten machte seinen Sohn an die Hand zu nehmen, übernahm Jack die Aufgabe selbst. Er wusste Daniel tat es nicht absichtlich, er hatte bloß keine Erfahrung mit Kindern und war sich den Gefahren ein- und ausparkender Autos ihnen gegenüber nicht bewusst. Er würde Daniel zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt darauf Aufmerksam machen.  
  
Im Einkaufszentrum hatte Sam einen riesigen Spass in der Kinderabteilung einer großen Kleidungsfirma und konnte sich kaum noch zurückhalten. Bald trugen sie Taschen voller Kinderhosen, T-Shirts, Sweatshirts, Unterwäsche, Socken und Schuhe aus dem Laden und brachten die erste Ladung Einkäufe zum Wagen. Daniel war froh, dass er Sam davon abhalten konnte, auch noch Kinderbettwäsche und Decken zu kaufen, die mit bunten Comicfiguren bedruckt waren. Immerhin hatte er noch Decken und Kissen Zuhause und man musste es ja schließlich nicht übertreiben. Hinter Daniels Rücken wechselten Sam und Jack nur ratlose Blicke, sagten jedoch nichts.  
  
Danach ging es auf in die Spielzeugabteilung. Daniel wusste nicht so recht, welche Spielsachen für Kinder in Johnny's Alter geeignet sein würden. Er selbst hatte als Vierjähriger kaum Spielsachen besessen und hatte keine Ahnung, wofür sich sein Sohn interessieren würde. Jack schlug Daniel vor, Johnny einfach ein wenig herumlaufen zu lassen und zu sehen, was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde. Währenddessen würden die Erwachsenen einige Kinderbücher, Malblöcke, Stifte, Tuschkästen, Puzzles, Zeichentrickfilme und Brettspiele aussuchen und das ein oder andere Stofftier.  
  
Daniels Augen weiteten sich in Schock als er sah, dass sich Johnny neben einige ältere Kinder gestellt hatte, die eifrig die neuesten Computerspiele ausprobierten. Der Vierjährige sah ihnen dabei hoch interessiert zu und man konnte ihm ansehen, wie gerne er selbst mal spielen würde. Geduldig wartete der kleine Junge ab, bis er an der Reihe war.  
  
Jack kam neben ihm zum stehen und musste schmunzeln über Daniels Gesichtsausdruck. Einerseits amüsierte es Jack seinen Freund so zu sehen und er freute sich für ihn. Was würde er dafür geben, wieder die Verantwortung für ein Kind übernehmen zu dürfen. Andererseits tat ihm sein Freund leid und er fürchtete, dass ihm diese Sache irgendwann vielleicht doch über den Kopf wachsen würde.  
  
"Ich hatte übrigens ganz vergessen zu erwähnen, dass ich mit General Hammond gesprochen habe. Er hat uns alle heute nachmittag bei sich Zuhause zum Grillen eingeladen und möchte Ihnen natürlich bei der Gelegenheit auch persönlich gratulieren."  
  
"Gratulieren? Wozu?" stammelte Daniel abwesend, während er sein Kind nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
  
Jack blickte ihn irritiert an.  
  
"Na zu Ihrem Sohn, Daniel." erinnerte er seinen Freund.  
  
"Was? Ach so."  
  
Erst jetzt zwang er sich seinen Blick von dem Jungen abzuwenden und Jack anzusehen. Er lächelte verlegen als er merkte, dass er sich schon jetzt wie eine Mutter-Henne benahm. Jack lächelte zurück.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie, Jack. Ich habe irgendwie Angst Johnny aus den Augen zu lassen. Ich benehme mich schon so schlimm wie Sie, wenn wir auf Mission sind."  
  
Jack tat so, als sei zutiefst schockiert und gekränkt.  
  
"Wer denn? Ich? Niemals!" lachte er und schlug Daniel kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten begutachtete Daniel nocheinmal die von Sam und Jack ausgesuchten Spielsachen und wollte Johnny von den großen Computerspielen zurück holen. Dieser war eifrig dabei die vielen Tasten auf dem Joy-Pad zu drücken und reagierte äussert frustriert, als er von seinem Spielegegner, einem etwa 8-jährigen Jungen, abgeschossen wurde.  
  
"So ein Sch...ß!!!"  
  
Daniels Kiefer klappte schockiert nach unten und seine Augenbrauen schossen hoch. Einige Schritte hinter ihm hörte er verdächtiges Kichern und Prusten und er wusste zweifellos, von wem sie kamen.  
  
Nach einem Moment hatte er sich wieder gefangen, nahm Johnny das Joy-Pad aus der Hand und zog ihn vom Spielemonitor weg. Johnny schmollte, machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten sich dem festen Griff seines Vaters zu entziehen während dieser ihm eindringlich erklärte, dass er diese Ausdrucksweise von ihm nicht wieder hören wollte. Jack und Sam waren mit den Spielsachen bereits zur Kasse voraus gelaufen und waren dabei, die Einkäufe in Tragetaschen zu verpacken, so dass Daniel nur noch zu bezahlen brauchte.  
  
Zurück im Wagen ergriff Sam das Wort während der Colonel den Wagen vom Parkplatz manövrierte.  
  
"Daniel, Ihnen ist sicher klar das Sie nicht verhindern können, dass Johnny diese Ausdrucksweisen aufschnappt. Das habe ich auch heute früh gemeint, als Sie Ihrem Schmerz auf solche Weise Ausdruck verliehen haben."  
  
"Ja Sam, ich weiß. Und Sie wissen ja auch das ich normalerweise niemals fluche und ich werde auch in Zukunft genauer darauf achten. Ich fürchte bloß, dass er diese Wörter auch von anderen aufschnappt. Ich meine, aus dem Fernsehen und wenn er mit anderen Kindern zusammen ist wird er sicher so einiges mit nach Hause bringen."  
  
"Solange es nur diese Art von Ausdrucksweisen sind und keine Läuse...." murmelte Jack.  
  
"Was?!" Daniel hoffte, er hatte sich verhört.  
  
"Nichts, Daniel." beschwichtigte ihn Jack schnell und hoffte, dass Daniel wenigstens davor verschont bleiben würde.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Es läutete und General Hammond öffnete lächelnd die Tür und begrüsste sein Elite-Team. Er führte sie ins lichtdurchflutete Wohnzimmer, von wo aus sie durch die geöffnete Terrassentür den großen Garten überblicken konnten. Dort stand bereits ein großer Gartentisch auf dem Rasen und sie entdeckten Janet Fraiser und ihre Adoptivtochter Cassandra, die gerade dabei waren den Tisch zu decken. Auch Teal´C war schon anwesend und bemühte sich, offensichtlich erfolgreich, den Grill anzuheizen. Jack und Sam gingen voraus um ihre Freunde zu begrüssen, Daniel machte in der Zwischenzeit General Hammond mit seinem Sohn bekannt.  
  
Der General versuchte gar nicht erst sich das Lächeln zu verkneifen als er in das schelmische Gesicht des Kindes sah, das ihm höflich seine Hand reichte. Er war Doktor Jackson tatsächlich wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten und sah fast genauso aus wie der Junge aus der 'Dennis'-Verfilmung, wie Jack es beschrieben hatte.  
  
Daniel schickte Johnny zu den anderen nach draußen, damit er und General Hammond ungestört reden konnten. Jack hatte es dem General gegenüber zuvor am Telefon nicht versäumt zu erwähnen, dass Daniel sicher noch einige Zeit brauchen würde, um sich an diese neue Situation zu gewöhnen und der General hatte versprochen, ihrem Archäologen so gut wie möglich entgegen zu kommen und zu entlasten - zumindest für die erste Zeit.  
  
Lächelnd bat der General, dass Daniel es sich auf der großen ledernen Couchgarnitur bequem machen sollte und verschwand schnell in der Küche, um seinem Gast und sich selber etwas Kaltes zu trinken zu besorgen. Dankbar nahm Daniel das Glas Eistee entgegen und nach einem ersten Schluck, bevor ihn der General freundlich ansprach,  
  
"So, Dr. Jackson. Wie fühlen Sie sich nun als frischgebackener Vater?"  
  
Er dachte kurz nach bevor er dem General antwortete.  
  
"Gut," nickte er und spürte, wie seine eigene Zuversicht wuchs als er die Worte sprach. "Wirklich sehr gut." lächelte Daniel.  
  
Dann kamen die zwei Männer auf den Grund zu sprechen, für das der General Daniel in sein Haus gebeten hatte. Im Hintergrund hörten sie aus dem Garten Johnny's Kinderlachen.  
  
~~~  
  
Im Garten lief Johnny geradewegs auf Jack zu, der ihn sogleich hochhob und ein bisschen herumwirbelte, was ein lautes Lachen bei dem Jungen auslöste. Die Freunde starrten wie gebannt auf das Kind, als Jack ihn sicher auf einen Arm hielt und mit ihm zu Janet ging, die Daniels Spross bis jetzt noch nicht kennen gelernt hatte. Janet und Cassie waren ganz hingerissen von Johnny, besonders von seinen großen intelligenten blauen Augen, die sicher jedes Herz zu schmelzen vermochten.  
  
Diese wurden noch hervorgehoben von der Farbe seines neuen blau-grauen Sweatshirts und der hellen Jeanshose, die Daniel ihm gekauft hatte. Sie gaben dem Kind ein wesentlich jungenhafteres und frecheres Aussehen, als die mit Tierkindern bestickten Sachen, die ihm anscheinend Sarah immer angezogen hatte. Und diese hatte Daniel sofort ohne jegliche Zeremonie bis auf wenige Ausnahmen ausgesondert, kaum dass er Johnny's neue Sachen ausgepackt hatte.  
  
Auch Johnny gefiel sich in den neuen Sachen viel besser als in seinen alten und hatte sie stolz vor Jack und Sam vorgeführt. Jack hatte natürlich sofort seine Zweifel angemeldet, ob die helle Kinder-Levis auch wirklich lange so hell bleiben würde, doch Daniel machte sich im Gegensatz zu Jack darüber keine allzu grossen Sorgen. Schließlich machte Johnny keinen wilden oder hyperaktiven Eindruck auf ihn und würde sich daher bestimmt auch nicht schmutzig machen.  
  
Jack kannte Daniel gut genug um zu wissen, was er dachte. Er wusste genau, dass sich Daniel noch sehr umsehen würde und stellte sich amüsiert in Gedanken eine Uhr um festzustellen, wie lange es dauern würde, bis Johnny diese Hose dreckig bekam. Schließlich war er selbst einmal Vater gewesen und ausserdem hatte es die Tage zuvor etwas geregnet, was den Garten des General um einige, wenn auch fast ausgetrocknete, Schlammpfützen bereicherte.  
  
"Hey, hast Du Lust ein bisschen Fussball zu spielen?" fragte Cassie. Johnny nickte enthusiastisch und wurde von Jack wieder auf den Boden gestellt. Cassie lief zurück ins Haus und holte einen Fußball, den General Hammond immer für seine Enkelkinder aufbewahrte und fing an, im hinteren Teil des Gartens mit Johnny ein bisschen zu Kicken.  
  
//Die Uhr tickt //, dachte Jack und wollte sich das anbahnende Spektakel nicht entgehen lassen. Wenn Johnny auch nur einen minimalen Bruchteil von Daniels Genen in sich trug, war es so gut wie ausgeschlossen, dass die neue Markenhose das Spielfeld unbeschadet und fleckenlos wieder verlassen würde.  
  
Jack gesellte sich für eine scheinbar harmlose Konversation an Teal´C's Seite, von dessen Grillplatz aus man den Garten am besten im Überblick hatte, ohne dabei in Gefahr zu sein, vielleicht noch mit Dreck beschossen zu werden. Sam und Janet hatten auf der Sitzbank am Tisch Platz genommen und unterhielten sich, während Teal´C die Hamburger wendete und Jack den beiden beim Spiel beobachtete und an seinem Eistee schlürfte.  
  
Cassie und Johnny schossen sich währenddessen den Ball immer schneller zu und mussten rennen, um ihn noch zu kriegen. Nach einem härteren Kick duckte sich Johnny blitzschnell, um den Ball nicht an den Kopf zu bekommen. Dieser prallte jedoch hinter ihm an General Hammonds Außenlaterne ab und traf Johnny von hinten in den Rücken, woraufhin dieser sein Gleichgewicht verlor und der Länge nach auf dem stellenweise noch matschigen Boden landete.  
  
Jack sah auf seine Uhr und nahm einen letzten triumphierenden Schluck von seinem Eistee. Sam und Janet waren aufgesprungen und dabei, Johnny wieder auf die Füße zu helfen. Seine gesamte Vorderseite war bedeckt von dunklem Schlamm, sogar seine Nasenspitze. Die Hose und das Sweatshirt waren, Jack's Meinung nach, reif für die Tonne. Als Teal´C gesehen hatte was passiert war und das Johnny sich nicht weh getan hatte, hob er amüsiert eine Augenbraue und seine Lippen formten eines seiner seltenen Lächeln.  
  
Janet hatte Cassie beiseite genommen und hielt ihr eine Standpauke. Ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter sollte besser wissen als einem erst Vierjährigen einen Ball so hart zuzuschiessen. Währenddessen nahm Sam den kleinen Jungen an die Hand und ging mit ihm zurück zum Haus. Er hatte keinen Ton gesagt und schaute immer wieder auf seine neuen, jetzt ruinierten, Sachen hinunter.  
  
Bevor sie durch die Terassentür gehen konnten blieb Johnny plötzlich stehen und zog an Sam's Hand. Irritiert drehte sie sich um, sah ihn an und folgte seinem Blick ins innere des Hauses, in dem noch immer der General und Daniel saßen und sich unterhielten. Sam verstand sofort, warum Johnny nicht hinein gehen mochte.  
  
"Es ist okay, Johnny. Dein Daddy wird bestimmt nicht sauer auf Dich sein, es war ja nicht Deine Schuld." versicherte sie dem Kind und hoffte, dass sie überzeugend war.  
  
Unsicher sah das Kind zu ihr auf, ließ sich aber widerstandslos von ihr ins Haus führen. Als der General und Daniel die Zwei erspähten und Johnny's Zustand sahen, sprang Daniel alarmiert auf und kniete mit einem Knie vor seinem Sohn nieder.  
  
"Mein Gott, Johnny! Was ist denn passiert?" fragte er besorgt und befingerte die neuen Sachen, die ganz und gar mit Schmutz bedeckt waren.  
  
"Ich bin hingefallen," sagte Johnny leise. Er hatte immer noch Angst, dass sein Daddy böse werden würde, weil er seine neuen Sachen schmutzig gemacht hatte.  
  
"...nachdem Cassie ihn aus Versehen mit dem Fussball getroffen hat." fügte Sam schnell hinzu. "Der Fussball ist unglücklich am Laternenmast im Garten abgeprallt und hatte Johnny hier in den Rücken getroffen. Darum ist er hingefallen."  
  
Daniel nickte in Verständnis und tippte Johnny mit einem Finger an seine schmutzige kleine Nase.  
  
"Hast Du Dir weh getan?" fragte er.  
  
Johnny schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Und ich habe auch gar nicht geweint." sagte er etwas selbstsicherer und sah seinen Daddy dabei direkt an, der ihn daraufhin herzlich anlächelte.  
  
"Du bist ja auch schon ein großer Junge." lachte Daniel und zerstruwelte ihm sein Haar.  
  
General Hammond hatte sich neben ihn und Johnny gestellt und betrachtete das kleine Missgeschick mit einem Schmunzeln. Dann wechselte er allessagende Blicke mit dem Major, auf deren Gesicht das gleiche Schmunzeln wieder zu finden war.  
  
"Sie sollten ihren Sohn jetzt erstmal ins Badezimmer bringen und ihm seine schmutzigen Sachen ausziehen. Ich werde mal nachsehen, ob ich für den kleinen Mann noch einen Pullover und eine Hose finde, die er für heute abend anziehen kann."  
  
"Vielen Dank, Sir." erwiderte Daniel und nahm Johnny an die Hand und ging mit ihm ins Bad.  
  
Dort zog er ihm die schmutzigen Sachen aus, nahm einen feuchten Waschlappen und wischte seinem Sohn den Dreck aus dem Gesicht. Hinter ihm öffnete sich die Badezimmertür und General Hammond reichte ihm ein dunkelblaues Sweatshirt und eine graue Jogginghose rein, die der Größe nach zu urteilen offensichtlich dem General selbst gehörten.  
  
"Tut mir leid, Doktor Jackson. Leider war nichts anderes aufzutreiben. Aber es ist ja nur für ein paar Stunden," erklärte Hammond. Man merkte ihm an, dass ihm der kleine Junge ein wenig leid tat.  
  
"Es wird schon gehen. Danke, Sir."  
  
Daniel zog Johnny das Sweatshirt über den Kopf und stellte stirnrunzelnd fest, dass es ihm bis über die Knie reichte. Die Hose war ein größeres Problem, da er die Enden mehrfach umkrempeln musste, damit Johnny nicht über die Enden stolperte. Als die zwei das Badezimmer wieder verließen, stellte Johnny einen recht bemitleidswerten Anblick dar. George nahm Daniel die 'alten' Sachen ab und packte diese kopfschüttelnd in einen Beutel, die Daniel später wieder mit nach Hause nehmen konnte.  
  
Draussen waren die Hamburger mittlerweile fertig gegrillt und alle saßen am Tisch, als Daniel und Johnny wieder zu ihren Freunden stießen. Jack konnte sich ein Lachen kaum verkneifen als er Johnny erblickte und auch die anderen konnten ihre Blicke nicht von Daniels Sohn abwenden. Das Kind sah einfach zu komisch aus und blickte auch noch schmollend an sich selber herab, was dem ganzen eine 12 auf der Niedlichkeitsskala von 1 bis 10 gab. Daniel setzte Johnny an den Tisch und holte ihm und sich selbst einen Hamburger.  
  
"Wissen Sie, Daniel. Das waren keine zwei Stunden bis die schöne Hose buchstäblich im Eimer war."  
  
Daniel drehte sich um und sah seinen Freund fassungslos an.  
  
"Sie haben darauf gewartet. Nicht wahr, Jack?" fragte Daniel entnervt. Doch statt einer Antwort erhielt er nur einen 'Ich-hab's-Ihnen-ja-gesagt' Blick von Jack, der mehr aussagte als tausend Worte.  
  
"Habe ich nicht."  
  
"Haben Sie doch."  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Oh doch."  
  
"Nein, nicht!"  
  
Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren nahm Daniel neben seinem Sohn Platz und stellte die Hamburger vor sich und Johnny ab. Trotzig ignorierte er Jack, der ihm gegenüber saß und quetschte Johnny eine Portion Ketchup aus der Plastikflasche auf seinen Burger. Teal´C und Hammond beobachteten die beiden mit einem zweifelnden Blick, während die Frauen beschlossen hatten die Kindsköpfe besser zu ignorieren.  
  
In dem Bestreben das Gespräch auf ein weniger geladenes Thema zu wechseln ergriff Hammond das Wort.  
  
"Doktor Jackson. Nun da Ihr Sohn bei Ihnen leben wird, werden Sie sicher eine grössere Bleibe brauchen. Haben Sie schon eine Vorstellung, wonach Sie suchen werden?"  
  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich dachte mir ich sehe mich erstmal um und wenn ich das Richtige für uns finde, werde ich es wissen."  
  
Mit dem Salatbesteck griff Daniel als nächstes in die von ihm aus erreichbarste Salatschüssel und häufte eine Portion Salat auf Johnny's Teller.  
  
"Äh, Daddy?" Johnny versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters zu erlangen, wurde jedoch von ihm und Hammond ignoriert.  
  
"Zufällig weiss ich, dass Freunde von mir ihr Haus verkaufen wollen. Es ist nicht zu gross und liegt in einer angenehmen Nachbarschaft. Es wäre möglich, dass man Ihnen vielleicht preisslich ein wenig entgegen kommt." schlug der General vor.  
  
"Das hört sich wirklich gut an, Sir." und Daniel meinte es ehrlich.  
  
"Daddy!" rief Johnny wieder dazwischen.  
  
"Was ist denn, John?" fragte Daniel ungeduldig.  
  
"Ich mag keinen Salat."  
  
Daniel blinzelte. Dann nahm er kommentarlos Johnny's Teller und tauschte ihn einfach mit seinem eigenen.  
  
"Ich werde Ihnen, bevor Sie später gehen, ihre Telefonnummer raussuchen. Am besten rufen Sie sie gleich morgen früh an, denn solche Häuser sind schnell verkauft. Sagen Sie ihnen, dass ich Sie geschickt habe." Hammond nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.  
  
"Das werde ich. Vielen Dank, Sir."  
  
~~~  
  
Es war schon ziemlich spät geworden, als Daniel mit seinem schlafenden Sohn auf dem Arm seine Haustür aufschloss und seine Wohnung betrat. Er schaltete das Wohnzimmerlicht an und trug Johnny direkt ins Schlafzimmer.  
  
//Jack hatte Recht//, dachte er sich, //Kleine Kinder könnte man auf den Kopf stellen und sie würden nicht aufwachen//. Er musste schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken und verkniff es sich, es sogleich bei Johnny auszuprobieren.  
  
Stattdessen legte er seinen Sohn in sein Doppelbett, zog ihm die übergrossen Sachen aus und deckte ihn zu. Bevor er das Zimmer verließ beugte er sich über den schlafenden Jungen und strich ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Er lächelte als ihm dabei ein warmes Gefühl der Geborgenheit durchfuhr. Es erstaunte und ängstigte ihn gleichermassen, dass ihm innerhalb eines einzigen Tages ein anderer Mensch so sehr ans Herz wachsen konnte.  
  
Lautlos zog er die Zimmertür hinter sich zu, darauf bedacht, dass diese noch einen Spalt breit offen blieb. Dann bereitete er sich erneut sein eigenes Nachtlager auf dem Sofa und schlief mit der Frage ein, was wohl die nächste Woche bringen würde.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


End file.
